


"I would rather die"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [12]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Jiang cheng thought they were all dead, Jingyi and sizhui are angry, Kidnapping, Kinda - but for the right reasons, Lan zhan is angry, M/M, Questions, They aint, Torture, Wei ying is crippled, Xichen aint a good person, dark Lwj, dark lan xichen, he tried to kill them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Lan Wangji looks at him for a moment before,"Where is the location where the weapon known as stygian tiger amulet being manufactured?"Jiang Cheng frowned in confusion. "What? How the hell am i meant to-"He's cut off by Lan Wangji pressing a button on his phone and a machine whirring to life in the room they are in. The ropes are pulled taunt and start dragging his arms upwards, closer to the ceiling.He lets out a scream of pain as his arms are stretched. (It's at this point he realises his bound legs are connected to a metal peg on the ground) His body arches for 30 seconds until Lan Wangji pressed the button again and he is released.





	"I would rather die"

**Author's Note:**

> ***EDIT***  
I came back and wrote more. you can find it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608173/chapters/53980864)

It's dark. He can hear people moving around the room but due to the blindfold he is unable to see who thought it was a good idea to abduct him.

Jiang Cheng growled under his breath. The one positive was they hadn't gagged him

So he lets his sharp tongue loose.

"Who the fuck do you think you are tying me up like this? I swear to god if you dont cut me loose right this fucking second i'll break your goddam legs. Then your arms. Then ill rip out your fucking throat!"

The noise dies off for a second before a chuckle starts out in one corner.

"You're luck if you'll still be able to move your legs by the time our group is through with you."

Jiang Chang rolls his eyes. These guys are fools. If they think they are going to get away with anything it shows how little they know of who are messing with. He shifts his foot and discreetly pushes the tracker in the heel of his shoe.

Xichen will be here soon.

One of the men are still talking. "All we want is some information. A location if you will."

"I'd rather die then help you lowlifes out" (He neglects to mention that theres a good chance whoever they want to find will be here soon. Lan Xichen. The powerful young leader of Gusu. Remorseless. Ambitious.

His fiance.)

"I don't doubt it. He said you were very protective of your family. You'd do anything to protect your family isn't that right Jiang Cheng?"

The tone of the voice makes him pause. Angry. Bitter. Resentful.

"Who are you to have a grudge against me?"

Another bitter laugh. "My father's son."

Then a hand is at his face and the blindfold is pulled down. Jiang Cheng blinks back against the bright lights been shone in his face and-

A teenager?

A young man of no more than 20 is hunched before him, hatred lining his eyes. A beeper sounds. "Sizhui!" A voice warns, "He's coming"

The blindfold is pulled back up and retired and Jiang Cheng's mind is left reeling. He doesn't recognise the name but the face reminds him of his childhood, the profile… if he squinted he… he looked like…

But that was impossible. They were dead. They had all been killed and his siblings-

He cut himself off. No. He can't let his mind go there. Too much pain and loss and suffering. Before Xichen had found and helped him. Both hurting. Both grieving the loss of siblings.

He hoped the tracker was working.

A quiet voice murmurs something to the boys (because that's what they all were he'd noticed with a shock. They were all in their late teens to early 20's. It made him wonder what they were all caught up in) and the one called Sizhui responded with an equally soft tone.

"So… are we just going to sit around here all day or..?"

Someone kicks him in the stomach and Jiang cheng hisses out more curses at the group. His blindfold has slipped a tiny bit and he sees two pair of shoes walking towards him.

"Father? Father Are you sure?"

"En"

His blindfold is pulled off and again he's left blinking. Blinking at…

He starts laughing. Hysterical. This has to be a joke. The man in front of him is one he knows well. Photos pinned on walls. Threads connecting possible scenarios. (His brothers wistful tone) He sobers up after a minute. Confusion clouds his mind.

"You should be dead, Wangji. You died with him and them. How are you here?! We searched-"

One of the other boys punches him across the face then kicks him in the stomach again. "Do not lie Jiang Chang. You think we dont know?! We've seen the proof. How could you have-"

"Enough JingYi!"

The voice although sharp is still subdued.

"Father… dads calling. Will I tell him..?"

"When have we ever kept secrets Sizhui? Tell him and then go take JingYi and wait for him to help him down."

"But Father-"

"You can enter again when you bring we- your dad back in. Trust me Sizhui. I can handle A-Cheng on my own."

He pulls at his bonds hissing. "Don't call me that you asshole! Do you have any idea what you put your brother through?!"

Sizhui shoots him a look full of disgust and snaps his fingers. The band of boys file out the door and Sizhui presses a button on his phone on the way out. He pauses and turns back to Lan wangji. "He tried to activate the tracker in his shoe. I thought you'd want to know."

Lan Wangji nods once and for the first time a spike of fear shoots through his heart. They knew about the tracker. Xichen doesn't know anything wrong. Xichen can't find him.

The door slams shut and Jiang cheng is looking at a man who he had thought died along with his brother a decade ago. But if Lan WangJi was alive then maybe- no.

He can't start thinking like that. He can't let that trickle of hope into his heart only for it to be dashed.

Lan Wangji looks at him for a moment before,

"Where is the location where the weapon known as stygian tiger amulet being manufactured?"

Jiang Cheng frowned in confusion. "What? How the hell am i meant to-"

He's cut off by Lan Wangji pressing a button on his phone and a machine whirring to life in the room they are in. The ropes are pulled taunt and start dragging his arms upwards, closer to the ceiling.

He lets out a scream of pain as his arms are stretched. (It's at this point he realises his bound legs are connected to a metal peg on the ground) His body arches for 30 seconds until Lan Wangji pressed the button again and he is released.

"Again Jiang Cheng. Where is my brother having the seal manufactured?"

Tears stream down Jiang Cheng's face as he gasps for breath. "I don't know! I've never heard of it before! Please!"

"Hm" Jiang Cheng watches through blurry eyes as Lan Wangji fiddles with the dial. Then a knock at the door and Sizhui enters helping along a young man with a walking stick. Jingyi sets down a chair before bowing to Lan Wangji and leaving.

"My love" A quiet voice murmurs. Jiang Cheng watches as Lan Wangji strides to the man's side and bows his head conversing quietly. A small chuckle sounds before the new comer motions to his son to help him sit down. "Thank you A-Yuan"

Jiang Cheng gasps and falls forward.

That is a name he knows. Yuan. Wen Yuan. Nephew to Wen Ning and Wen Qing - his brother's best friends. The toddler his brother had loved like a son. The toddler his brother and his boyfriend had adopted as their own and the celebration that followed.

The laughter and joy.

The phone call from Xichen that had followed and so he had left early. Being on the other side of the city and still hearing the crash and seeing the smoke like a bomb had gone off.

Which it had.

The building that been engulfed in flames and the bodies charred beyond recognition. (The skeletons of two young men holding a child and the skeletons of a young man and woman near an older woman had left no room for misinterpretation.) And then he had gotten the news Yanli and her new husband and newborn son had been on the complex as well. He had been left alone. Except for Xichen. Xichen was all he had left.

Or so he thought.

"Wei Ying?!" His voice was broken. Was this…? Could he dare hope…?

A cold pair of eyes met his. "Hello brother"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is getting out of hand. (Im trying to keeo these under 1000 words but this is already 1300+.....)
> 
> So long story short:  
Xichen planned to killed his brother + his brothers family to gain sole conttol of the Gusu Empire.  
Yanli being the queen she is uncovered this plot (i dont know how she did though.) And her and her family run to warn wei ying and the wens  
WQ and WN were living with granny and A-Yuan - whose parents had recwntly died and he took a liking to WWX and LWJ immediently (who were recently engaged) and they adopt him.  
Xichen has the building they all live bombed, it was A Yuans birthday and Xichen calls Jiang cheng over to get him out.  
Due to JC leaving they all believe he was in cahoots with LXC to kill their family in order to gain power and money.  
The juniors include JingYi - its Wen JingYi because all the juniors are related to the wens that were saved due to yanlis timing.  
Only WQ and WN died trying to sav granny. (WWX leg is badly injured in this time and LWJ has to carry him out screaming)  
The tiger amulet is a nuclear wepon LWJ and WWX want out of Xichens hands
> 
> And i think thats it? If you have any questions pls just drop it below
> 
> (Also: i MIGHT come back to this at some point. Maybe write a full length peice.)
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
